Fantastic Fred And Where To Find Him
by liamgustin
Summary: What would happen if Tom Riddle's diary from the Chamber of Secrets somehow came into the possession of Newt Scamander after his adventure in New York. And then what would happen if someone at Hogwarts had the same one years in the future. Will Newt finally find what he is really looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Fantastic Fred And Where To Find Him

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them or Harry Potter. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters.**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

After Newt's incredible adventure in New York, he was once again back on the great ship that brought him here.

Once he had got settled into his cabin, he removed his long blue coat, throwing it onto the bed which was closely followed by his bowtie, black vest and brown vest and finally his shirt.

Newt gently placed his suitcase onto the desk and sat down in front of it. He flicked the lock to muggle-worthy and flipped open the lid revealing his muggle items.

Newt was about to stand and pack away his clothes but stopped when he saw a brown package tied up with string sitting in the middle of his case.

Newt sat back down and carefully picked it up, it was obviously a book of some sort, 'What on earth is this? Newt said aloud to himself 'Tina' Newt realised she must have slipped the book in the case at the dock, but who knows how she did it, he never let the case go.

Newt pulled on the string which immediately undid itself and fell to the floor along with the brown paper.

A small square of white paper sat on top of the black leather bound book. Newt flipped over the paper and there were three simple words written beautifully in ink.

'Use It Well'

Newt placed the paper on the desk and opened up the book, the first page was blank, so he turned to the next page, blank. Newt flipped through the pages and they were all blank. 'Why would she give me this I have loads of notebooks' Newt asked himself.

'I know what to do with this' Newt exclaimed happily. Newt reached back into his case and pulled out a beautiful quill and a small glass container of black ink. He would write down everything that happened in New York.

Newt sat at the desk in his pants and shoes with his top half bare, forgetting about the clothes he dipped his quill carefully into the ink and hovered it over the first page.

Without Newt realising it, a small drop of ink fell from his quill splattering on to the page. Newt looked down and exhaled in frustration. But he was shocked to the see that right before his eyes, the ink disappeared.

'What the? Newt whispered. He carefully put his quill down onto the page and drew a straight line, and just like before it slowly disappeared.

Newt drew one last line down the page and watched it disappear, but this time and line going the opposite way appeared moments later before it itself disappeared.

Newt had never seen magic like this. He put his quill to the top of the page and wrote a word onto the page.

'Hello?'

His word disappeared like before, but this time he watched and after a few seconds a word just below where he wrote appeared.

'Who's this?'

Newt looked at the words before they slowly vanished. Newt didn't answer the question, his mind was too full of his own. Newt dipped his quill back into the ink and continued writing.

'What's happening, what kind of magic is this?'

The reply came moments later.

'I have no idea, this book just appeared on my desk wrapped in paper with a note saying 'use it well'.

Newt was beyond confused he quickly scribbled a reply.

'The same thing happened to me, where are you?'

'I'm at Hogwarts in England, where are you?'

'Hogwarts, really, I used to go there, I'm just leaving New York as we write, heading back to London myself'

'New York, I've always wanted to go there, what was it like?'

'It was an adventure to say the least'

'I'd love to hear about it'

'Sure, I was going to write what happened in this book anyway'.

The pair talked for hours about Newt's crazy case and his magical adventure in New York. They even completely forgot they were talking through a magic notebook.

The person on the other end of Newt's book was amazed at the stories he had to tell, Newt loved writing about his adventure. Whoever this person was they were loving the story and Newt's favourite thing was when the person kept talking about his animals.

Whoever they were they were so interested in learning about them and Newt never needed an excuse to talk about them.

After Newt started to yawn he thought it best to get to bed so he finished telling him about if he ever meets a Niffler to keep him away from anything shiny or glittery.

'This has been fantastic but I really should be getting to bed, it's not late but I didn't sleep much in New York'

'Yes I should be getting to bed as well, I don't know what these books are or how we got them but I'd love to talk again sometime'

'Yes that would be great, how about same time tomorrow'

Newt waited for a reply which came a moment later.

'Perfect'

Newt was about to close the book before quickly writing in one last thing.

'I'm Newt Scamander by the way'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Fred, Fred Weasly'.

 **And that's the end of the first chapter, I'm sorry it was a bit short but I'm not sure how people will react to this story. I haven't seen this sort of thing anywhere else and I thought it could be fun to try.**

 **So I'd love to hear if you're enjoying it, and if you have any suggestions on future chapters.**

 **This story probably won't go any further than kissing or implied sexual activity.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-LAG**


	2. Chapter 2

Fantastic Fred And Where To Find Him

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them or Harry Potter. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters.**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

Newt was sitting at his desk with his diary sitting open in front of him, Pickett the Bowtruckle was perched on Newt's shoulder nuzzling his neck.

Newt thought about his last conversation with this Fred. Newt purposefully didn't mention Grindelwald by name last time, it didn't feel right to tell a young student the greatest dark wizard of all time was back.

Instead Newt referred to him as Graves.

Newt glanced over at the small alarm clock resting on his bedside table, 4:59pm, which would put London at, 9:59pm. Newt and Fred spoke at around 10:00pm.

Newt watched as the clock ticked to 5 before starting to write.

'Are you there Fred? Newt wrote eagerly

But there was no reply, Newt waited a couple of minutes before writing again.

'Hello'

Nothing. Newt sat back in his chair, _'he must be caught up with something'_ Newt thought to himself.

Newt sat by the diary organizing his case, writing in the diary, playing with Pickett, writing in the diary, re-organizing his case, writing in the diary.

Newt looked at the clock, 6:00pm, Newt was upset when it seemed Fred wasn't coming back, but he knew he would be doing something that kept him late, he was probably studying and lost track of time.

Newt didn't even know why he cared so much, it wasn't as if he really knew this person, but Newt felt like he did.

Newt guessed he cared so much because writing in the diary was the only form of entertainment on this bloody ship.

Newt closed the book and stood up straightening his clothes before sitting on the edge of the bed. 'These voyages are incredibly boring aren't they Pickett' Newt spoke to the Bowtruckle.

Pickett was whispering to Newt when Newt heard a small flapping noise, looking over at the desk he saw the book had flipped itself open to the first page.

Newt stood up and looked towards the diary, he could just make out some black writing appearing on the page.

Newt rushed over to the diary and saw the words as they appeared.

'Are you there Newt?

Newt quickly scribbled back.

'Yes, yes I'm here hello'

'Good I feared I took too long, I was busy with my brother, I tried to get away as quick as I could'

'That's quite alright, I didn't know you had a brother'

'Not just a brother but 5 brothers and a sister'

'Oh my, I hope I didn't pull you away from your family'

'Not at all, quite glad to be rid of them sometimes, finally alone'

'I understand'

'Oh yes I forgot to mention last night but did you know your name is the same name as the author of one of my old school books'

'No I didn't know, that's funny I've never met another person named Newt'.

Just like the night before the pair talked for hours, exchanging stories of their many adventures at Hogwarts. Until something changed when Fred wrote something down.

'Speaking of Defence Against The Dark Arts, Snape gave my brother and I detention, for no reason, we didn't try to blow up all of the desks'

'You blew up all the desks? how on earth did you manage that?'

'It was some ruddy spell George learnt from Lee, a friend of ours, Snape took 50 points from Gryffindor for that one, each!'

'Who is this Snape by the way, I don't remember a professor named Snape when I went to Hogwarts'

'That's odd, he's been there long as I can remember and as long as my brothers were here'

'Yes but I still don't remember, oh well, it's not like I ever paid attention in potions anyway'

'We have that in common'.

Newt and Fred narrowly avoided figuring out their obvious time difference. But that was about to change.

'Yes, yes I agree Fred, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time, he's the best teacher at Hogwarts in my opinion'

'Teacher? I think you mean headmaster'

'I think I'd know if Albus Dumbledore became headmaster of Hogwarts'

'When did you get expelled Newt, Dumbledore has been headmaster of Hogwarts for over 70 years'

'70 years'

'Yes'

'Fred, what year is it?

'It's 1996 of course'

Newt dropped his quill, this wasn't possible, there was no magic for this. There was no magic that could cross between this amount of time, not even a time turner.

Newt slammed the book shut and pushed away from the desk moving to the other side of the room, magic like this had to be dark magic.

After a few moments Newt heard the familiar sound of pages flapping, he flicked his head around and saw the book was open and black ink was seeping onto the page.

'Newt, what's the matter? Fred had scribbled out.

Newt could make out the words by stepping on his tippy toes and straining his neck forward. But Newt still didn't dare get closer.

'Ok I guess somethings come up, talk tomorrow? Goodnight' Fred wrote.

' _Who am I kidding? Not all strange and abnormal magic is dark'_ Newt thought to himself.

Newt jogged to the book and quickly scribbled something out 'Fred are you still there?

But there was no reply, Newt waited a while longer scribbling out a few things here and there but Newt guessed Fred had gone to bed.

Around about the same time the next night Newt was sitting at his desk, the book wide open his quill dripping with ink ready to go.

It was lucky they established a time because soon enough Fred's words had leaked onto the page in front of Newt.

'Are you there Newt?

'Yes, I'm here'

'Oh good I was worried last night, what happened?

'Fred I don't know how to tell you this, I don't even understand it myself'

'What, what's the matter'

'You're in the future and I'm in the past'.

Fred didn't respond.

Newt looked at the words he had written, then he looked at them again, and a minute later the words were still there.

'What? Newt mumbled to himself. Newt drew a line on the page, it stayed there, he wrote random words and drew scribbles but each one stayed.

'Damn' Newt exclaimed loudly. A moment later after Newt had slammed the book shut in confusion he had a thought 'Maybe if I go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore could figure this thing out' Newt said aloud to Pickett.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, this is probably one of the hardest stories I've written. J.K has put in so much detail that if I change one thing everything else doesn't make sense, I really hope it works out and I really hope you all enjoy it.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	3. Chapter 3

Fantastic Fred And Where To Find Him

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them or Harry Potter. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters.**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **Wow, it has been ages since I last updated this story. I apologise if anyone has actually been waiting for another chapter, I got side-tracked with my other stories and I was sick for a long time.**

 **But I watched the movie again last night and it got the creative juices flowing again. I was writing this chapter until 4:00am in the morning just trying to get it done.**

 **So I really hope you enjoy it.**

Newt took a deep breath once his feet touched the solid ground of London.

'Oh, it's good to be back, Pickett' Newt spoke softly to the bowtruckle hidden in his clothes.

A light dusting of soft white snow fell from the sky, powdering the rooftops and pavement.

Pickett dug deeper into the folds of Newt's clothes to keep warm.

Newt didn't know why he didn't just go home and forget about Fred and the diary all together.

But he just couldn't do it, Newt hadn't spoken to anyone that made him feel like Fred made him feel since Leta Lestrange.

He knew that Queenie, Tina and Jacob, before he was obliviated, cared about his creatures.

But the way that Fred asked about them and wanted to know more made it obvious that Fred cared very deeply about his creatures.

Newt had to speak to him again, he just had to.

Newt briskly walked through the cold breeze until he reached a deserted alleyway and quickly apparated to the outer gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Newt could never figure out how he did it, but Albus Dumbledore was standing by the gate, waiting.

'I was beginning to think you had lost your way' Albus said, looking at Newt over his half-moon spectacles.

'How did you…' Newt started but was interrupted.

'You wish to know how that diary of yours works?' Albus asked.

'Ah…yes, yes I would' Newt replied.

Newt didn't question how Dumbledore knew these things, he never gave him a straight answer when he used to ask him, so there was no point in trying now.

Dumbledore escorted Newt into the castle and into his office, where he poured Newt and himself a cup of tea.

Newt set his case down by the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sat down in it.

Dumbledore reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out an identical diary to Newt's.

'There's two' Newt said mostly to himself.

Newt quickly reached into his case and pulled out his diary.

'This diary and your own, once belonged to an extremely powerful wizard, I believe this wizard experimented greatly on time travel. The ultimate goal was, and I believe still is, to transport one's self entirely to another point in time' Albus explained.

Newt shook his head in disbelief, he never even thought time travel would be possible.

'Now, to create such a device would need practice and tests, years of work and research, I believe that these two diaries were created to communicate through time, it is my understanding that this wizard created this connection so he could communicate with his future self, a future version of himself that had already invented a device to transport the human body through time' Albus continued.

Newt nodded, encouraging Albus to continue his explanation.

'But, it was not to be, I found these diaries a long time ago, they, along with a workshop, were abandoned. I fear the wizard that created these diaries attempted to transport himself in time and was unfortunately unsuccessful' Albus finished.

'What happened to him?' Newt asked.

'I do not know, but I suspect he is trapped somewhere in time between the past and present' Albus replied.

Newt shook his head in disbelief.

'But these diaries work, I've been communicating with someone from the future, a student here' Newt explained.

'I see' Albus said, taking a sip of tea.

'I suspect that this diary has found its way to a student many years from now' Albus said.

'I don't understand, if you possessed both of these diaries, than how did this one come to be in my possession in New York?' Newt asked.

'Because that diary was stolen from me many years ago' Albus started, 'someone has gone to an awful lot of trouble to procure that diary for you, Newt' Albus finished.

'But why?' Newt asked.

'I do not know' Albus replied.

'Do you know why it stopped working, why the…connection to the future was broken?' Newt asked.

'I believe that even though this diary contains powers unlike the magical world has ever known, even it has its limits. The connection between past and present has grown weaker since you began to use it and the connection has broken. Find the place where this diary is being used in the future and place yours there, the connection should be stronger than ever before and the link between past and present should bond together into an unbreakable link' Albus explained.

'How do you know all of this?' Newt asked, amazed at Dumbledore's knowledge.

'Along with these diaries, the workshop where I found them was filled with stacks of parchment full of research and charts depicting timelines that never even existed, I studied these findings for years, learning all that I could, but I never discovered if the inventor of these items succeeded in his exploration of time' Albus revealed.

Newt's mind was racing.

'Ah…tha-thank you, professor' Newt stuttered, standing up from his chair and grasping the handle of his case.

'One more thing' Albus started, 'Drovers Run' Albus said simply.

Newt nodded like he had any idea what Albus was talking about before he awkwardly ran out of the office.

Newt stood in the hallway of Hogwarts as the odd one or two students wandered the halls.

Luckily, the school was practically empty of students due to the majority of them returning home for the Christmas holidays.

'Ok, think, Newt, think' Newt said to himself.

' _He said he was in Gryffindor, he shares a room with his brother and a friend named Lee and two other boys, what were their names again? Umm…ah…doesn't matter'_ Newt remembered.

Newt rushed quickly to Gryffindor tower, the castle was covered in Christmas decorations for the upcoming holiday.

When Newt reached the entrance of the Gryffindor common room he found his path blocked by a portrait requesting a password.

'Bugger' Newt stated.

Newt had forgotten about a password.

Newt thought about all of his old Hufflepuff passwords looking for inspiration, but the passwords were always so random.

Suddenly, Newt realised what Dumbledore had meant.

'Drovers Run' Newt said to the portrait.

The portrait quickly swung open, letting Newt go inside.

Once inside, Newt took a moment to take in the Gryffindor common room, students never got to see the other houses common rooms.

There was a bit too much red for Newt's liking.

Luckily for Newt, if there were any Gryffindor students staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, they weren't here now.

But he still wanted to get to Fred's future room in case a Gryffindor student returned, if there were any in the castle at all.

Newt searched each room of the boy's dormitories and placed his diary onto each bed in each room.

Newt knew that Fred was using his diary late at night and figured he must be using it in bed with the curtains closed as to not wake any of his fellow students from the light that must be coming from his wand.

He drew a line in the diary every time he set it down on a bed, but every time the line stayed.

Newt entered the last room, he placed the diary onto the first bed and drew a line.

Second bed, drew a line.

Third bed, drew a line.

Fourth bed, drew a line.

And on the fifth and final bed, he drew one last line which stayed on the page as clear as day.

Newt grunted in disappointment.

' _Where else could he be using it, surely the curfew would mean he's somewhere in Gryffindor tower'_ Newt thought to himself.

A lightbulb went off in Newt's head as he realised something.

'The common room' Newt said to himself.

Of course, Fred must be sneaking into the common room at night to write on the desk.

Newt cursed himself for not guessing that to begin with and wasting time putting the diary on beds.

Newt made his way back to the common room and looked around.

There were a few desks dotted around the room but there was one in the back corner that only had room for one person to sit at.

'That's got to be it' Newt said aloud to himself.

Newt often found himself talking to himself, he so often spoke to creatures that could not talk back and discovered that talking to himself made it seem less lonely when he was out of the case.

Newt rushed over to the desk and sat down on the chair, he placed his diary down and pulled out his quill and ink again.

He carefully dipped the tip of his quill into the dark ink and brought it to the paper.

He pressed the tip of his quill firmly down and drew a line.

The line dried quickly on the page, still clearly visible.

Newt dropped the quill onto the desk and looked at the line on the page.

Nothing.

Newt frowned and thought to himself.

' _Where else could he possibly be?'_ Newt racked his brain for an answer.

' _Unless Dumbledore is wrong, but he'd never been wrong before, had he?'_ Newt doubted Dumbledore's instructions.

Newt jumped as the diary's pages suddenly began to move quickly.

The diary flipped its pages until it was at the middle and stopped.

Newt stared into the blank pages.

At the top right corner of the right hand page, ink slowly began to seep onto the page.

"19th December" the ink read.

Newt looked at the date, it was todays date.

He focused on the diary, waiting for something else to show up.

Suddenly, a bright golden light shone out through the middle of the diary's pages.

The light shone brighter as it streaked across the pages.

The golden light filled the room, shining brighter every second.

Newt had to tightly close his eyes to avoid being blinded.

After a moment, Newt could tell even with his eyes closed, that the light had gone.

He blinked his eyes open and found himself in the exact same positon he was in when he closed them.

Newt looked around the Gryffindor common room and was shocked to see a couple of students sitting on the lounge by the fire.

He could only see the backs of their heads but he could hear them talking quietly to each other.

Newt immediately noticed that the hair on the boy's heads was as red as the fire they were sitting in front of.

Newt smiled, it reminded him of a beast.

'Excuse me' Newt said as he walked towards the lounge.

There was no response from the boy's.

Newt walked around to the side of the lounge.

'Could you tell me what's going on here?' Newt asked, confused as to how these boy's appeared in the common room without him realising it.

Neither of the boy's responded, instead, they continued to talk quietly to each other.

Newt walked around to the front of the lounge and stood right in front of the boy's.

'Hello, can you hear me?' Newt asked, unsure of why they were acting as if he was invisible.

There was no response.

Suddenly, one of the boys looked into the fire, the fire that Newt was now standing in front of.

Newt stared at the boy but the boy stared straight through him.

' _They can't see me'_ Newt thought to himself.

His mind was racing, how did this happen?

How did he get here?

How does he get out?

Newt looked around with a new set of eyes, eyes that picked up things he hadn't noticed before.

Newt noticed the slight differences in decorating and furniture placement in the common room, the majority was the same, like the desk he had used, but there were definite changes.

The only major noticeable difference was that everything had taken on a yellowish-gold hue.

But Newt had to really focus to even notice that.

Suddenly, the boy's said something that caught Newt's attention.

'Listen, Fred, you don't even know who this Newt guy is, what if he's dangerous?' the boy said to Fred, who was the one staring into the fire.

'He's not dangerous, George, he's…different' Fred said, looking into the flames with a barely noticeable smile.

'How do you know?' George replied.

'I don't know how, but I just…know, you know?' Fred said, looking at George.

'No' George replied smiling.

'I can't explain it, but just the way he wrote and the words he said, just…they just…I don't know…were good' Fred tried to explain.

'So let me get this straight, you know he's not dangerous by the way he wrote good?' George said with a sarcastic smile.

'Shut up' Fred giggled.

'Just be careful' George warned him, showing real concern.

'I will' Fred replied.

'I'll write to him tonight and find out what he wanted to tell me last night and go from there' Fred told George.

'Are you sure you don't want me to sit down here with you?' George asked.

'I'm sure' Fred replied.

Newt couldn't believe it, it was actually Fred.

Newt squatted down and stared into Fred's eyes.

Fred stared through him.

Newt's stomach churned as Billywig's fluttered through his body, his knees felt weak and his hands were clammy.

Newt stood up and shook his head.

' _What's wrong with me?'_ Newt said, turning away from Fred.

Newt moved to the corner of the room and took a seat in a giant red armchair that looked as though it had been there since Dumbledore was a student.

But it was comfortable.

He tried to keep his eyes on the fire but they kept stealing secret glances at Fred.

Fred and George chatted casually but Fred always seemed to bring the subject back to Newt.

'I heard Hufflepuff are doing well in quidditch training so far this year' George mentioned.

'Yeah, did I tell you that Newt's a Hufflepuff?' Fred asked with a smile.

'Ah…yeah, you did' George said, 'A hundred times already' George added so quietly that Fred didn't even hear it.

The twins continued talking.

'So, Ron seems to be enjoying his Care of Magical Creatures classes with Hagrid' George said.

'Yeah' Fred replied.

'But I suspect Hermione is helping him and Harry out with work, Ron never was very good at De-gnoming back home' George giggled at the memory.

'Yeah, Newt apparently was amazing in Care of Magical Creatures, he's even writing a book about beasts' Fred started talking quickly with a smile on his face.

'Great, we'll make sure to get a copy when it comes out' George said in a monotone voice.

Newt couldn't believe that Fred actually remembered everything he had told him in the diary.

The twin's conversation was interrupted when the portrait swung open and three young students entered the common room.

A girl and two boys.

Newt caught the end of their conversation.

'For the last time, Ronald, I am not giving you my astronomy homework' the girl told to who Newt now knew as Ronald.

But even without the girls help, Newt immediately knew it was Fred's brother, Ron, the hair was a bit of a giveaway.

'Well, what about you, Harry?' Ron asked the other boy.

'I…ah…haven't started yet' the boy named Harry replied.

'Don't give him the answers, Hermione' George laughed.

Hermione smiled and sat down in an armchair by the fire, rubbing her hands together to keep warm.

Ron and Harry squeezed in between Fred and George on the lounge.

The five Gryffindor's chatted casually, but now that Fred and George were not alone, the topic of Newt or the diary never came up.

Newt and George could tell that Fred was holding back talking about Newt when Ron asked the group how to keep Flobberworm's alive.

The group's response was to read "Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them" and "The Monster Book Of Monsters".

Newt was thrilled to hear that his book was not only published, but used for students at Hogwarts.

Newt figured it must be getting close to curfew since two more fiery red heads made their way into the common room only a few minutes apart from each other.

Newt knew the boy was Percy and the girl was Ginny, he knew the only Weasley girl was Ginny and the only other boy still at school, apart from Fred, George and Ron, was Percy.

Percy immediately bid everyone goodnight and retreated to his room upstairs.

Ginny and Hermione left not long after.

'I'll wait up to see how it went' George whispered to Fred before climbing the steps to his room.

Fred stayed in the common room with Ron and Harry.

The two younger boys were busy fussing over Harry's copy of "Quidditch Through The Ages" while Fred sat in silence.

It was ages before Harry and Ron finally went to bed.

Fred said he wouldn't be far behind as to not arouse suspicion.

It was at least another forty minutes before the silence of sleeping students hung in the air.

Fred looked at the clock.

9:08pm.

Fred let his head fall back against the lounge as he waited for the clock to count down to 10:00pm.

Finally, at 9:55pm Fred got up off the lounge.

Newt stayed in the common room as Fred quietly crept upstairs.

About a minute later, Fred came back down with a diary clutched in his hand.

He made his way over to the desk where Newt had entered this future from and set the diary down, a quill and a bottle of ink were already sitting on the desk.

Fred looked at the clock.

9:57pm, Fred opened the diary to the first page.

9:58pm, Fred opened the small bottle of ink.

9:59pm, Fred dipped the tip of his quill into the dark ink.

10:00pm, Fred put quill to paper.

"Hello" Fred wrote.

The word on the page dried but stayed clearly visible.

'What?' Fred said to himself.

Fred drew a squiggly line across the page but it didn't disappear.

Newt was standing directly in front of Fred.

'Hello?' Newt said, hoping he would be visible now.

There was no response.

Fred sat back in his chair, his quill ready to write but no words came to him.

Fred drew a few more simple lines but each one just filled up more space on the page.

He placed his quill down onto the desk and closed his ink bottle.

But he didn't get up, he waited for something to happen, for the lines he had drawn to sink into the very pages it was printed on, for Newt's words to replace them, for anything.

Fred jumped as the diary's pages suddenly began to move quickly.

The diary flipped its pages until it was at the middle and stopped.

Fred stared into the blank pages.

At the top right corner of the right hand page, ink slowly began to seep onto the page.

"19th December" the ink read.

Fred looked at the date, it was todays date.

He focused on the diary, waiting for something else to show up.

Suddenly, a bright golden light shone out through the middle of the diary's pages.

The light shone brighter as it streaked across the pages.

The golden light filled the room, shining brighter every second.

Fred had to tightly close his eyes to avoid being blinded.

After a moment, Fred could tell even with his eyes closed, that the light had gone.

He blinked his eyes open and found himself in the exact same positon he was in when he closed them.

Except now he was very aware of a man standing in front of him.

Fred looked up the man's body until he met his eyes.

Newt returned the gaze, still unsure if Fred was actually seeing him or just looking around.

'Newt?' Fred said hesitantly.

Newt smiled, 'Fred' he replied.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As much as I love J.K Rowling and the world she has created, she has made it so hard for me to write this story. I have never had to do so much research into the history of the wizarding world and its characters to get this story as accurate as possible.**

 **I hope all my effort was worth it.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I would absolutely love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
